Benign urological diseases create a substantial burden on the US healthcare system because of their prevalence, impact on quality of life and cost. Collectively, congenital genitourinary anomalies, kidney stones, urinary incontinence, erectile dysfunction, lower urinary tract symptoms, benign prostatic hyperplasia, pelvic pain and urethral strictures affect millions of persons and account for over 3.6 billion dollars in annual healthcare expenditures.1 Urinary tract infections contribute an additional 2.47 billion dollars in direct costs. Unmeasured costs related to over-the counter-incontinence products, prescription drugs, and lost productivity due to kidney stones and UTI are exponentially greater. Diabetes, obesity and inactivity, injury, and nutritional choices amplify the prevalence and severity of thes urological disorders. The daunting challenges to effective prevention, control, and treatment require new research paradigms and innovative solutions that harness advances in technology, information and thinking. Thus, this competing renewal creates a multidisciplinary research training program for M.D. and Ph.D. postdoctoral research fellows that addresses benign urological diseases across the entire lifespan. Our long term goal is to train the next generation of urological researchers who can substantiate the first goal of Healthy People 2020, namely to attain high quality longer lives. Two training slots per year will be tailored to our main constituents: M.D. and Ph.D. trainees seeking a two- year fellowship after completion of graduate medical education or graduate school respectively. These trainees will be recruited from our own fellow candidates in Pediatric Urology and Trauma and Reconstruction; from other clinical Departments at UW including Medicine, OB/GYN, Pathology and Radiology; from the graduate programs of our mentors; and from peer organizations nationally. Our program emphasizes robust research projects over methodology. Innovation in research will be central to the program and will be catalyzed by the interplay of mentors from basic science, epidemiology, engineering and patient oriented research disciplines. Each trainee will be linked to an experienced NIH funded research mentor and a practicing urologist with relevant clinical expertise. Multidisciplinary Training in Benign Urology leverages strengths at the University of Washington including a longstanding tradition of urological education, cutting edge collaborative learning environments, and world-class researchers within and outside of traditional areas of urological research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Multidisciplinary Training in Benign Urology leverages strengths at the University of Washington to address the critical need for Training in benign urological diseases including congenital genitourinary disorders, kidney stones, urinary incontinence, erectile dysfunction, benign prostatic hyperplasia, pelvic pain and urinary tract infections. Collectively these disorders account for over 6 billion dollars in annual health care costs, and their burden will be amplified by diabetes, obesity, aging and inactivity. Our training program creates small multidisciplinary teams that include M.D. and Ph.D. researchers from outside the field, linked to a practicing urologist to focus from the outset on the potential clinial impact of each project.